<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Price I Pay (For Being Too Loyal) by watcherswatchers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725209">The Price I Pay (For Being Too Loyal)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers'>watcherswatchers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Drabble Prompts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel!Ryan, Angst, Human!Shane, M/M, Mild Blood, Prompt Fill, word count: less than 1k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily Prompt: <i>What's the angstiest fic you can imagine? Something that'll make people cry their eyes out? Go write it!</i></p><p>Ryan is an angel who is pushed from the heavens only to plummet to earth below. His halo is cracked and chipped and there's no way for him to go back home. </p><p>Shane stumbles upon him naked and wounded in the woods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Drabble Prompts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Price I Pay (For Being Too Loyal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan had hit his back on the fall down. He was laying on the cold ground, writhing in pain. His back hurt most of all. His ears were ringing and the wet trickle of ichor was seeping out of his ears.</p><p>“H-help!” he cried. “Father, help!”</p><p>Ryan could see the clouds above him, the faint light twinkling. He could hear their voices fading away.</p><p>“Father!”</p><p>He tried pushing himself to his feet but he couldn’t. He couldn’t— he didn’t have the energy. Ryan reached up to his face; even doing that much exhausted him.</p><p>“Please,” he whimpered weakly. He reached up to touch his halo, to see if it was still intact. It was cracked. “No…” he sobbed. His chest heaved. “No!”</p><p>Ryan wrapped his fingers around his halo and felt around for any more damage. It was broken. Was he a Fallen One now? Ryan could feel the sensation of those hands burning on his chest.</p><p>He wasn’t Fallen… he was pushed.</p>
<hr/><p>Shane was walking through the woods. There was a clearing coming up that he loved to crawl in the grass and sprawl out, his limbs free. He’d stare at the clouds and just enjoy his time there.</p><p>Today, something seemed wrong. It was too quiet; the birds were silent and nothing moved. There was a patch of grass, matted down. It was probably just somewhere a deer had bedded down the night before. Right?</p><p>Shane carefully approached the matted area and found a naked man, sprawled out in the grass. “Oh my god,” he whispered, dropping to his knees. The man’s chest was moving, though barely. “Hey, are you okay?” His hand pressed against the man’s chest, feeling for his heartbeat, when the man’s eyes darted wide.</p><p>The man shoved himself away from Shane, his eyes brimming with terror. “Don’t touch me!” he screamed, clawing at his chest.</p><p>Shane backed up on his heels, holding his hands up placatingly. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry.” Shane took off his flannel and handed it to the man. “Here.” The man stared at the shirt and backed up further. “It’s just a shirt,” he said. “I promise. I won’t hurt you, okay?”</p><p>“That’s what they all said too,” the man whimpered. “That’s what they said too.” He was shaking, his body trembling in the grass. His muscles were stretched taut, ready to fight or flee.</p><p>Shane shuffled back to sit on his butt and crossed his legs. He was used to looking as unassuming and unthreatening as he possibly could. “I’m Shane.” He held his hand out, moving slowly.</p><p>The man eyed Shane’s hand dubiously. “Ryan.”</p><p>Shane smiled kindly at Ryan. “How can I help you? What— what happened?”</p><p>Any trace of ease that had made it’s way into Ryan’s body immediately fled. He was tense again, looking around him. There was blood trickling from his ears. He had two long, jagged cuts dragged down either shoulder blade. His back was bruised, from where he’d been laying on it, Shane assumed, and his tan skin was flushed pink— the beginnings of a sunburn. He’d been laying in the sun for a long time.</p><p>“I can’t say,” Ryan said, his voice cracking. “I have to get back home.” His hand jerked up to his head suddenly, grabbing for something that wasn’t there. “No…” His voice cracked again and he sounded close to tears. Shane couldn’t blame him one bit.</p><p>“Where’s home? I can bring you there after I bring you to the police office.”</p><p>Ryan shook his head frantically, vehemently. “No! No police. No police, man.”</p><p>Shane held his hands up placatingly again. “Okay, no police. I get it.” Shane held the shirt out to Ryan again. “I’ll just bring you home. Where is it?”</p><p>The sun in the sky twinkled, mocking him as its rays beamed through the clouds. “I don’t know,” Ryan whispered tearfully. “I don’t know how to get there.” Ryan suddenly burst forward onto his hands and knees and started pawing through the grass. “There has to be something here. They had to have left something. Where are my clothes? Where’s my—?” Ryan cut himself short, grabbing a small shard of… glass? between his fingertips. He clutched it tight to his chest and sobbed— heavy, body-racking sobs that tugged at Shane’s heart.</p><p>Ryan held the glass so tightly that his palm started to bleed around it. Shane lurched forward and took Ryan’s hand, carefully unfurling his fingers. “Stop that,” he chided. Ryan held tight to the glass and Shane sighed. “I can put it in my bag for safekeeping if you want, but you can’t hurt yourself like this.”</p><p>Shane took off his pack and set it on the ground between them. He rooted through and pulled out some of his supplies, handing a bottle of water to Ryan. He pulled out a first aid kit and a small canvas bag he used for collecting things.</p><p>“We can put your shard in here,” he said, holding his hand out for it.</p><p>Ryan clutched it a bit tighter to his chest. “You won’t throw it out, right? It’s important.”</p><p>“Course not,” Shane promised. “Can you set it in the bag? You can even hold the bag if you want, once I fix your hand up.”</p><p>Ryan surrendered the shard and Shane nestled the bag by Ryan’s thigh. Ryan held his hands out palm up, his hands trembling. He flinched every time Shane moved towards him. The muscles in his body were rigid. He had to be aching damn near everywhere.</p><p>“Can I at least bring you to a hospital and get you checked out?” Shane asked.</p><p>Ryan shoved himself back away from Shane, his hands colliding painfully with the ground. His eyes were wide and fearful again, this time directed at Shane.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Shane soothed. “No hospital. No police.”</p><p>Ryan finally wrapped the flannel around himself, his body trembling erratically. “I want to go back home,” he sobbed harshly. “Why did they do this to me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will definitely be more added to this! Stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>